thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss
Weiss is the current Conductor Ueno and owner of Fly High, Swim Deep in Shibuya. During Week 8, he was the Shibuyan Conductor only to be demoted to a normal Officer in Week 9. Appearance HERE IS WHERE YOU WRITE ABOUT WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. Personality lets just say if i had a glass of water and wise guy was on fire, id drink the water. ◕‿◕✿ then get miira to dump a bucket over his head and dropkick him into a pool. ▰ω▰ Story After an accident involving a malfunctioning airplane door, Weiss died above the skies of Berlin, making his Game career start in Berlin despite not being entirely native. His Playerhood was very short, ending in the erasure of his partner by his own hand after being manipulated by a Berlin Reaper to do so. But a second death would not come for him as the Berlin Conductor forced Reaperhood on Weiss as a form of punishment to atone for erasing his partner. After a few Weeks in Berlin, it was clear that Weiss was actively circumventing the orders of his superior out of spite for his status. He was transferred out and sent to Ueno. Being forced into the unstable district was hard on the newish Reaper Weiss, especially the district's forced Reaper Partnerships. His first partner ended up dead from a swarm of rampant Raven Noise due to Weiss's uncaring nature towards his labelled partner. The Ueno Producer was certain that Weiss was just a loose cannon and would only succeed in moving the district closer to it's own erasure if he didn't start caring about his comrades. And then he met Echo. Being paired with the female Reaper was interesting. She would have none of his normal attitude and called him out on all of his actions. Being Echo's partner showed him how to really learn to trust someone and perhaps even be a little nicer overall, perhaps even causing his lage crush on her to develop within him. When Echo transferred to Shibuya, Weiss was paired off with a temporary partner named Rika, who's partner had also transferred leaving her on damage control duty. Relationships Echo His Reaper Partner, Treasure ("Schatz"), and the one who helped him be able to trust and rely on others. Weiss owes so much to Echo and has a very large crush on her, that was unfortunately found out about by the new Composer's ability to understand languages. She is still very important to him regardless of any facts. Kaiser Words cannot describe how much he hates the Ueno Composer, especially with current events involving his former district. However, Kaiser also is the one thing in the afterlife that Weiss really fears and that's what gets him even angrier about the Composer. Uriel Who Care about the rabid chihuahua horse Austin NATTER GET IN HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU Jing Jing I swear to gods you are going to give me a heart attack. Trivia *Weiss's Noise form was a huge eagle called Aquila Requiem. When outside of battle, the eagle is a third of its normal size. Upon returning to Ueno as its Conductor, his Noise has changed, keeping it's massive size but is now referred to as Adler Harmonics. *Weiss is half German and half Japanese, and is known to start speaking German when he's insulting someone or generally saying something he would rather not be known. *His shop in Shibuya, Fly High, Swim Deep, is said to contain items that were taken from Ueno Players before their erasures. This has not been confirmed yet and he only laughs when asked about it. *Tarot Corner: From his appearance after Week 7 until Pre-week 9, Weiss represented The Justice. As of Post-week 9 onwards, he represents The Strength. Gallery Adler Harmonics.png|Adler Harmonics Aquila Requiem.png|Aquila Requiem weiss shop.png|Weiss at Fly High, Swim Deep Category:Reapers Category:Conductor Category:Officer Reaper Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11